Becoming Queen Of Auradon
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Sequel to Back To The Beginning & A Second Chance At Childhood. With Mal sixteen once again, follow her journey to becoming the Queen of Auradon while once again trying to navigate the difficulties of being a teenager.
1. Thinking About The Day

**So here's the first chapter of the sequel to 'A Second Chance At Childhood' and 'Back To The Beginning'. I hope you guys like this x**

* * *

As Mal laid on the couch that night she couldn't help but replay the events of the day in her head. She was now both legally and biologically a part of the royal family. They had been right the spell to become biologically related to Belle and Adam hadn't hurt, nor had it changed her appearance. It was strange. She remembered two childhoods now but the memories of the one with Ben, Belle and Adam easily overpowered the horrible memories of Maleficent.

But there was one similarity between both childhoods, the nightmares about Maleficent. It seemed the mental scars the Mistress of all Evil had left would never leave the purplette. She hadn't told anybody about them, not even Evie, and she hoped she would never have to. Everyone had been amazing to her and she didn't want to burden them with her problems when she could mostly ignore the nightmares and push them out of her mind. That was the reason she was forcing herself to stay awake tonight. That and the fact that she was worried about becoming Queen of Auradon.

Her parents had settled her on the couch in the library since her bedroom had a toddler size bed in it and none of the guest rooms were ready. But Mal had assured them she didn't mind being in the library. She had always found comfort in books, they were like an escape from her problems and worries. Still even after reading tonight she was unable to stop her mind from wandering.

Eventually the purplette gave up trying to stop her mind wandering and headed into the kitchen. As she looked around her eyes landed on the clock on the kitchen wall and she couldn't help but sigh as she noticed it was only 1:17AM. Without a second thought the purplette headed towards the cabinets and began pulling various ingredients out of them, she figured if she couldn't sleep she may as well do some baking. It had always calmed her down before she had been turned into a toddler and she saw no reason why things would be different now.

Before she could start weighing the ingredients however she heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Hi Dad." Mal stated without turning around. She could tell by the heavy footsteps it was her dad and no one else, he was the only one who walked like that. "What's up?" She asked as she began to weigh the flour she needed.

"I heard you wandering around while I was checking on your mom in the library. Is everything okay?" The former King asked his daughter.

Mal couldn't help but sigh. She should have known someone would ask her that question. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I couldn't settle." Mal admitted. She turned to smile at her dad before tipping the flour into the mixing bowl in front of her and weighing the sugar.

Adam walked towards the purplette with a soft smile on his face. He knew exactly what was on Mal's mind. "Just remember something." He said and Mal turned to face him, giving him her full attention. "No matter what, you have me, your mom and Ben. We will always be here to support and help you." Adam told her and she couldn't help but smile at her dad. Deep down she knew they would be there if she needed them but to actually hear it from Adam made her feel more at ease with the fact she would rule the Kingdom, but only slightly more at ease. "Do you mind if I help?" Adam asked his daughter.

Shaking her head Mal poured the sugar into the mixing bowl before sliding the bowl over to her dad. Adam wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulders and gave her a quick hug before the pair of them focused on their baking. That was how they spent the next six hours, baking side by side and laughing with each other about various things.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, so I had a few questions I wanted to ask you...**

 **Is there anyone specific you guys would like to see more of in this story?**

 **Who do you think Mal should/could have a romantic interest in?**

 **Please let me know what you think in a review. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	2. First Council Meeting

After a night of baking with her dad and a family breakfast Mal found herself in the library. She was sat reading in her pyjamas since she didn't have any clothes that fit her at all so she couldn't go anywhere. Just as she was getting into her book a knock on the library door drew her attention. "Come in!" She called out to whoever was there. Turning to look at the door the purplette smiled as she saw her mother walking in with a purple dress with royal blue and yellow detailing that was clearly an Evie creation. "Hey mom, what's going on?" She asked seeing the worried look on her mom's face.

"You need to get changed honey." Belle told her purple haired daughter. "Me and your dad were supposed to have a council meeting to discuss our coronation in six weeks time but that will now be your coronation since your of age now. So you need to come with us to the meeting." She explained.

Nodding Mal wandered upstairs and into her bedroom. She quickly changed into the dress before braiding her long purple hair. Once she was done she looked down at the small tiara on her dresser. It certainly wouldn't fit her now but it also made her wonder if she could really do this. Could she really rule a Kingdom. Her hand immediately grasped her locket which she had managed to magically extend the chain so she could still wear it.

She had become so lost in thought she hadn't heard anyone knocking on her door, she only snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed her mom in the mirror. "You okay, Mal?" Belle asked. She was beyond worried she would end up ill from this like Ben had. It was something she couldn't bare to think about, she had to remain positive or she would drive herself mad.

Nodding the purplette turned to face her mom. "Yeah, just thinking. What's that for?" She asked gesturing to the gold tiara in Belle's hands.

"It's for you. I had imagined giving it to you a long time from now but things have changed. This was the tiara I wore when I first began attending meetings and events as a princess and now it's yours." The brunette mother explained as she placed the tiara on Mal's head.

"I love it." The purplette responded with a smile. "I love you mom." Mal said turning and hugging her mother tightly.

"I love you too, baby." Belle replied returning her daughter's embrace just as tightly.

Half an hour later found Mal stood just outside of the council meeting room doors waiting for Lumière to introduce her. Ben and her parents were already inside along with the rest of the council of elders which only added to the purplette's nerves. "Announcing Princess Mal of Auradon." Lumière said and Mal took a deep breath as she walked through the doors.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Mal being a teenager again but before anyone could comment Ben spoke, gesturing for Mal to stand next to him. "Due to an incident yesterday Mal has been turned back to a sixteen year old. Therefore instead of my parents being coronated when I step down in six weeks, Mal will be crowned as Queen of Auradon."

"This is completely unacceptable!" Queen Leah exclaimed causing Ben, Belle and Adam to sigh in annoyance while Mal stiffened slightly. "She's not even related to you three therefore she can't rule the Kingdom!" The older woman shouted. No one at the table looked particularly impressed, not even Aurora was happy about the woman's outburst.

"Actually she is related to us." Belle stated, earning the entire rooms attention. "Yesterday Fairy Godmother performed a spell to make Mal biologically our daughter. So actually she can rule Auradon as she is our daughter in every way." The brunette stated.

Leah however scoffed at the former Queen before turning to the purplette. "There is no way that thing is ready to rule the kingdom in six weeks time. I can guarantee she doesn't even have her first proclamation ready which she really should have announced by now." The woman ranted.

"Of course she doesn't have a proclamation yet mother, she was only turned back into a teen yesterday. Give the girl a break will you." Aurora told her mother before she smiled at the purple haired teen.

Mal however had thought of a proclamation. It had come to her last night while she was baking with her dad. "Actually I have given some thought as to my first proclamation." She told the council. Belle and Adam were shocked at this but Ben simply smiled and gave his sister a proud look. Ben gestured for Mal to continue as he sat in his seat and the pair shared a smile with each other. The purplette took a step closer to the table as she cleared her throat. "I will be continuing by brothers proclamation to keep bringing over children from the Isle but I will be expanding on it."

The purplette noticed most of the council members smile at each other but it was Jasmine who broke the silence. "How do you plan on expanding on it, Princess Mal." The woman asked.

"I will always be thankful to my brother for giving me the chance to come here, and I will be continuing to bring over the teens of the isle but I think it could be more beneficial to starting bring over some of the younger children as well." Mal began to explain. "There are younger children on the Isle, some of whom are young enough that could forget the horrors of the Isle if they are raised here by loving people." The purple haired teen said.

"All in favor on Princess Mal's proclamation." Ben stated, much like his father had done during his first council meeting. Everyone except Queen Leah raised a hand and Mal couldn't help but smile broadly.

"I don't believe this." Leah said, her anger clear in her voice. "I don't know what your plan is but mark my words you won't get away with it." She told Mal before storming out of the room. Slowly the rest of the council also left the room and the family let out a collective sigh. All happy the meeting had gone reasonably well, they all knew things could have gone much worse then they had done.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Talking To Evie

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

Mal was sat in her bedroom which now had a normal sized bed in and her toys and such had been moved out. The only few things that had stayed in the room were her vanity table and mirror, the large triple wardrobe and the family portrait they'd had done a few months ago. But before she could lose herself to her thoughts her bedroom door burst open and a very familiar blunette ran into the room. "Hi E." Mal greeted the blunette who had a tight hold of her.

"Oh M, it's so good to see you looking like you again." Evie gushed as she finally released the purple haired sixteen year old. "How are you?" She asked her friend as she put her bag on the vanity table.

Smiling the purplette allowed Evie to pull her up from her seat and start taking measurements. "Confused." Mal admitted, earning her a raised eyebrow from the blunette. "It's just, now I have two childhood's in my head. Not only that but now I can remember how much I loved Ben before. I know we broke up because we realized we love each other more as brother and sister then as boyfriend and girlfriend but it still kind of hurts. And now I have this strong love for him as my brother as well." She ranted.

When Evie had finished taking her measurements she took Mal's hands in her own and led the purplette to the bed, both of them sitting down. "Okay so let me ask you one thing. Would you get back together with Ben if he asked you?" The blunette asked her friend.

"No. He's my brother." Mal responded.

"Is it possible you think you still love Ben romantically because you've had so much change recently that you're clinging to something familiar?" She asked the purplette.

As realization dawned on the purplette she turned to face her friend. "You're right." Mal admitted with a smile. She already felt a little lighter and less confused then she had earlier that morning. "How long was I a toddler for?" She asked the blunette. She had looked through the photo album last night and had smiled as she remembered when every photo was taken. Mal was glad she had some happy childhood memories but there was still some parts missing, some parts that she was still trying to remember.

"Almost three years." Evie told Mal with a smile. "And you were so cute!" The blunette exclaimed before laughing.

Mal frowned playfully at Evie, pushing her off the bed. "Shut up." She said but started laughing along with the blunette. "So you're almost nineteen now then? While I'm still sixteen?" She asked causing Evie to nod at her. "Huh. Almost three years difference in our age yet I still feel like I can talk to you about anything." Mal stated.

"It'll take more then a few years age difference to stop you from being my best friend." Evie said with a large smile. Standing up from where she had landed on the floor she reached for the purplette and pulled her into a tight hug. "Do you want to see the dress I have in mind for your coronation? If there's anything you want to change you can let me know before I start making it." Evie suggested and Mal instantly nodded.

Evie immediately pulled out her sketch book and opened it to the middle, handing it to Mal after she had done so. The purplette couldn't help but fall in love with the design that was drawn onto the page. It was a floor length, sleeveless dress in a deep purple color. The shirt had layered ruffles which were pink and purple, and the bodice was decorated with purple, black and blue gems and had blue hem detailing. "E, I love it. It's perfect." Mal told her best friend.

Smiling Evie looked at the purplette. "I'm glad. I should have it ready for you in a couple of weeks. It would be ready sooner but I have other dresses on order as well." The blunette said, wanting to finish the purplette's dress as soon as she could. But she knew she would have to complete the other orders she had first, although most of them were almost done anyway.

"That's fine E. Don't work yourself too hard." Mal told the blunette. "Besides I'll have other things to work out in the mean time." The purplette told her. "Are you heading back now?" Seeing the blunette nod Mal couldn't help but sigh a little. But she also needed to talk to Ben about her proclamation anyway, and see Fairy Godmother about enrolling at Auradon Prep again. "Can we have a proper catch up soon? I'd love to see everyone again. Now I'm back to normal anyway."

"Of course Mal." The blunette responded with a smile as she gathered her things and put them back into her bag. "Just text me and we'll sort something out. Besides I still need to tell the boys your back to being you again. The only people who know are me and Jane, other then Fairy Godmother and your family I mean." Evie explained. Chuckling Mal gave Evie a quick hug before the blunette left and she headed off to find her brother and parents. She remembered Ben bringing more Isle children over so she needed a list of children still on the Isle for her proclamation. The purplette just hoped she would be able to rule the Kingdom well and not let Ben and her parents down.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. The New VK's

The next day found Mal worried about what was too come. She had a very packed and stressful day ahead of her and to top it all off she had barely slept at all last night. Still with a small, tired sigh she headed down to the meeting room where the council of elders were waiting for her along with her family. She had called this meeting herself and was pleasantly surprised when everyone agreed to come without any fuss.

After Lumiere announced her and with more confidence then she felt like she had, Mal walked into the meeting room and took her seat next to Ben. She didn't listen to what Ben was talking about, she was far too lost in her thoughts. It was only when she heard her name that she started paying attention. "I will now hand things over to Princess Mal, who wishes to speak with you all." Ben said smiling encouragingly at his sister as he took his seat.

"Thank you, King Ben." She responded as she stood, knowing she had to use his full title during this meeting. Clearing her throat she turned to face the council members, ignoring Leah and Charming who were almost glaring at her. "I know over the past couple of years various VK's have been brought over including; Uma, Harry Hook, CJ Hook and Dizzy. I have chosen eight VK's to come to Audadon in the next few days." She explained to the group. "Four teens and four younger children will be coming to Auradon. But before they do I need to ask you something." The purplette said.

"What do you need to ask us, Princess Mal?" Queen Elsa asked.

Clearing her throat Mal knew this wouldn't go down very well, especially with two of the council members, but she needed to ask. "What I need to ask is if any of you would be willing to take in the younger VK's. Due to their ages they will not have rooms provided at Auradon Prep and I need to make sure they have homes before they come here."

"Who's children are they?" Adam asked his daughter, much like he had asked his son all those years ago.

"Well, there's Alexander. He is eight years old and the son of Anastasia." She stated risking a glance at Cinderella and Charming as she did so. "Ulric is the son of Ursula, and is six years old. Claire is five years old and the daughter of Claude Frollo. I have spoken to Esmerelda earlier, as King Ben told me she had expressed interest in looking after Frollo's children should one of them be brought over. But due to her having a newborn she feels she is unable to look after Claire." Mal explained. "Then there is Malia who is a little over one and the daughter of Maleficent." She stated.

The purple haired teen could see that Queen Leah was fuming, Mal was sure her head would explode soon. But before the old Queen could say anything Aurora and Philip stood up and looked in Mal's direction. "We would be happy to take in Malia, Princess Mal." The blonde princess stated, ignoring the glare she was receiving from her mother.

"And you would, of course, be more then welcome to visit her whenever you are able to." Philip added, earning him a smile from Mal.

But before the purplette could speak Queen Leah decided she had heard enough. "Why would you want to look after that evil spawn!? Have you forgotten the misery it's mother brought to me?" She shouted at her daughter and son in law. "Any why would she want to visit? She's the daughter of Belle and Adam now, she has no connection to this little brat." She stated, clearly thinking she would be able to change the couples mind.

"Shut up mother." Aurora snapped, having heard enough from the woman. "It is not your decision whether we look after Malia or not. It is ours. And while Mal may be Belle and Adam's daughter she was Malia's sister first and can therefore visit the toddler if she wishes." The blonde explained to her mother as her and Philip sat back in their seats. "When are the children expected to arrive?" The blonde asked Mal.

With a smile Mal responded "The four younger children will Friday morning."

Hearing someone clear their throat Mal turned her head to see "I would be happy to look after Alexander." Cinderella stated, earning a disbelieving look from her husband. Mal couldn't help but be relieved when King Charming didn't say anything about Alexander.

Ariel and Eric then stood and looked at Mal. "We would be honoured to look after Ulric." Eric stated, his stood next to him smiling and nodding.

Once the couple sat back down it seemed that was all the council members had to say. Mal was beginning to wonder what she should do about Claire, until she noticed Rapunzel stand up. "I would be happy to look after Claire." She stated and Mal nodded to her. The purplette couldn't help but smile as she managed to find all the young VK's homes for when they came here. "If you don't mind me asking, who are the other VK's that are coming?" The blonde princess asked as she sat back in her seat.

"Hadie and Hadrey who are the sixteen year old twins of Hades, Clayton's 15 year old daughter Clara and Gace, Gaston's 16 year old son." She stated, noticing her dad tense a little at the mention of Gace. But she knew him and knew he wouldn't be any problems. Besides she was now the same age as him and could easily keep an eye on him and the others. Mal gave her parents a reassuring smile before turning to the others. "They will be arriving Friday afternoon."

Mal couldn't help but feel a little bit happy as she sat down and listened to Ben conclude the meeting. As everyone started to leave Mal noticed the time and her eyes widened. She quickly turned to her parents and brother. "I'm really sorry but I need to go. I have a meeting with Fairy Godmother in 15 minutes about enrolling at Auradon Prep again." She said, hugging her parents before rushing out of the meeting room and transporting herself to Auradon Prep, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. I own all OC's mentioned in this chapter (Hadrey, Clara, Gace, Malia, Ulric, Claire and Alexander). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Heading Back To Auradon Prep

As the purple smoke cleared around Mal she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the school. It was the first place that ever felt like home to her and she would always have a special place in her heart for Auradon Prep. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Mal walked towards the familiar building, hoping she didn't run into anyone on her way. The purplette let out a sigh of relief when she reached the familiar double doors. Knocking on the door she heard a faint "Come in!" called out to her.

Mal slipped through the door, ensuring it was closed properly behind her before she looked around the large office. "Hi Fairy Godmother." The purple haired teen greeted the older fairy, confused by how stressed out she looked. "Is everything okay?" She questioned.

At the sound of Mal's voice Fairy Godmother raised her head and smiled gently at the teen. "Hello Mal, I'm fine." She responded, causing the younger fairy to raise an eyebrow at her. Chuckling Fairy Godmother realized that because the teen was half fairy she could hide her feelings as easily as she could around other teens and royals. "I'm just a little stressed getting everything signed off for your coronation and making arrangements for the new group of VK's." She admitted.

"Need any help?" Mal asked, hating the fact that her proclamation was causing Fairy Godmother to get this stressed. Seeing the older fairy nod to her Mal walked towards the desk, looking down at the papers that had Fairy Godmother so stressed. "Okay, that won't work." The purplette stated pointing at the two top names. "Hadrey and Clara are friends but they constantly argue if they had to share a room at any point. The boys can be the same at times." She stated.

Nodding Fairy Godmother looked up at Mal before looking back down at the papers and picking up her pen. "So you would recommend splitting them all up?" She asked the teen.

"No. I know this doesn't usually happen but I would suggest putting Hadie and Hadrey in the same room." Seeing Fairy Godmother's shocked expression Mal quickly continued her explanation. "I know that boys and girls aren't allowed in each others room past curfew, but they're twins. They aren't going to get up to anything. Plus they don't do well being separated. They have been together and shared a room literally since birth, it's going to take time for them to adjust being here and I think it would be better if they were together." She explained. To the purplette's surprise Fairy Godmother wrote their names down for them to share the same room.

Looking at the available rooms Mal then pointed to Faye's room. "I could place Clara with Faye if you are wanting her to have a room mate. If not then I guess she could go in mine and Evie's old dorm room, which is still empty for some reason. Gace would go well with Sean, they have similar personalities." She watched as Fairy Godmother wrote the names down next to those who would be their room mates. "Just a question, why is mine and Evie's old dorm room empty? I would have thought someone would be staying in it by now."

"No, actually over the last few days it had been redecorated. It is now a singular dorm room for you. We decided you should have your own dorm room just like Ben had while he was at school here. Also in your dorm room there is a pile of boxes for you to sort through. When you were turned into a toddler all your things got put into storage. They have now been placed into your dorm room for you to sort through. Also there is two rails of clothes that are in you dorm room which were dropped off this morning from Evie." Fairy Godmother explained not expecting the teen to mush around the table and hug her tightly. However the Headmistress returned the embrace immediately, smiling that the teen was happy.

As Mal released the Headmistress, the older fairy smiled down at the purplette as she picked up a piece of paper from her desk. "Here is you schedule. I've put you in the same classes as you were in before. Your classes don't start until Monday but you are free to move into your dorm room whenever you like, I know the new VK's are coming on Friday so if you want to get settled before that then you can. I there anything on your schedule you want to change?" Fairy Godmother asked, handinf the schedule to the purple haired teen.

Mal smiled as she looked over her schedule. "This is fine. Thank you." She said. "If it's okay I'd like to go to my dorm and unpack those boxes. Once it's all unpacked and put away I will know what I need to bring from home." The purplette explained.

Seeing Fairy Godmother nod to her Mal thanked her once more and left the office. She didn't even have to think about where she was going, her feet just seemed to take her to her dorm room automatically. A few minutes later she smiled as she walked into the familiar room. She could easily tell that Evie had been involved in the redecorating. The walls were the perfect mix of royal blue and deep purple with a hint of pink, something only Evie would know how to do this perfectly. One wall was entirely filled with bookshelves (Except for the far corner where the door to the en-suite was), the opposite wall was completely clear (Except for the doors – one in each corner of the wall- which she knew were walk in wardrobes) and Mal immediately thought about filling the wall with photos of her with her family and friends. Her bed was directly opposite her in between the two windows in the room.

Noticing the boxes Mal placed her class schedule on the desk near her door before walking over to the large pile of boxes. Lifting the top box down to the floor she sat down next to it and opened it up. Smiling when she noticed it was a box of photos. She looked through the photos, her smile growing at the memories the photos brought back. Mal pushed the box towards the wall, figuring she could hang the photo's later when she knew what day she was moving in besides there was some from home she wanted in her dorm as well. There was one photo in particular she wanted from home, the one of her, her brother and her parents when she was two and coronated as Princess of Auradon.

It didn't take her long to sort through the rest of the boxes since most of them were clothes and shoes which she piled on the bed to be hung in the wardrobe. The rest of the boxes were books and art supplies which were placed on the book shelves and in the chest of drawers. Eventually all Mal had to sort through was the rails of clothes Evie had delivered for her. She went through them one outfit at a time, placing them in the correct walk in wardrobes. The purplette decided since she had two wardrobes she would use one for everyday clothes and one for her more formal clothes. Eventually everything was put away and she couldn't help but smile. All that remained was the box with her photo's in.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table Mal was shocked to fine that she had been there all afternoon. It was now 5:30 and she knew her parents would be worried. Double checking everything was put away she exited her dorm room, waving her hand over the door to magically seal it, before she headed out to the courtyard. She had every intention of transporting herself back home until she saw a familiar limo pull up.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
